Mario Super Sluggers
Daisy's second appearance in the Mario Baseball series was in Mario Super Sluggers. Baby Daisy also makes an appearance in the game as a new, unlockable character. Their stats can be found in the info box to the right. Daisy has her own unlockable stadium in this game: Daisy Cruiser. Daisy again has her own special moves in Mario Super Sluggers. Daisy's Star Pitch is once again the Flower Ball. If the batter hits the ball while it is under the flower effects, it will fly at a high angle and usually won't go very far, making very possible that the batter will get an out. The batter can counter this by using a Star Swing. Daisy's Flower Swing has Daisy's bat sprout a flower on the end. When she connects with the ball, it pops into the outfield and a flower garden will grow. The fielders will have to wait until the ball lands in order to retrieve it. Fielders who can levitate such as Boo and still catch the ball however. Baby Daisy does not have a unique Star Pitch or Star Swing as she cannot be chosen as a captain. Daisy appears in the game's introduction several times. She is first seen with Mario and friends heading over to Peach's Baseball Kingdom while Peach waves to them. Daisy also showcases how the Wii remote works like a baseball bat, as her Wii remote turns into her baseball bat. Daisy also appears in the game's Challenge Mode cutscenes. After the player defeats Bowser's team, Daisy along many other characters run over to Mario to celebrate the victory against Bowser. Right after, she can be seen with Mario, Peach, and several others as Peach lights up the baseball kingdom with her brooch. In the ending cutscene, Daisy invites everyone to the Daisy Cruiser for a feast. She is seen inviting Bowser and Bowser Jr. onto her cruiser, and Bowser and Bowser Jr. are only allowed to have a small portion of food while everyone else gets more food. Daisy can be seen watching the fireworks with Yoshi and Toad. Towards the end of the cutscene, Daisy can be seen with Peach, Yoshi, and some others after Bowser saves Mario from Wario and Waluigi's sneak attack. Challenge Mode In the game's challenge mode, Daisy can be encountered in Peach Ice Garden. Some time before the player enters the area for the first time, Bowser Jr. captures the stadium, keeps Peach hostage, and transformed Daisy into a statue. A red Toad greets the player upon entering and tells them that Bowser Jr. transformed Daisy into a statue. He also mentions that Peach and Toadsworth are around somewhere. After the player defeats some of Bowser's baddies and recruits a few team players, the player finds Toadsworth. Toadsworth reveals that Bowser Jr. got rid of the weight used to keep the fountain from flooding, so Toadsworth requests a replacement weight. If the player goes back to the red Toad after talking to Toadsworth, a Hammer Bro is confronting him. Once the player defeats him, the player asks for the Daisy statue. The red Toad at first doesn't want to give Daisy to the player, as she could break if dropped. The Toad does agree when he realizes something is needed to make the fountain stop flooding, and lets the player take Daisy while the Toad also joins the player's team. Once the player goes back to Toadsworth with the Daisy statue, they place the statue where the weight once was, and the fountain stops flooding. Bowser Jr. and Peach are then seen right by the baseball stadium. Bowser Jr. and the player then play a baseball match against each other. When Bowser Jr. is defeated, he leaves the garden. Peach is rescued, and asks where Daisy is. Toadsworth tells Peach that Daisy was turned into a statue, and right after this Daisy turns back to normal. Peach tells the player she will join them and go get Daisy. When the player goes to Daisy, Peach shows deep concern for her, to which Daisy says she's right as rain. Daisy wants to join the team, but a new weight is needed to keep the fountain from flooded. The player can find a Toad statue to put in Daisy's place and she will join the player after using the Toad statue. Baby Daisy also appears in the game's challenge mode. According to Lakitu, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy were playing hide-and-seek until Bowser Jr. scared them. Baby Daisy is seen crying because she lost her rattle, which the player must find. Baby Daisy joins the player's team after her rattle has been given back to her. Once everyone in Peach Ice Garden has been recruited, the player can challenge Peach's team to a game of baseball. The player will have to go to Peach's Ice Garden on the overworld map and speak to Daisy. If you try to challenge Peach's team with Peach as your captain, Daisy will not allow you to challenge the team as she and Peach are on the same team. The Daisy Cruiser can also be unlocked in the Challenge Mode in Peach Ice Garden. It can be bought from Toadsworth in the shop. The Daisy Cruiser will then be available to play on in Exhibition Mode at day or night. It is the stadium of Daisy's team, Daisy Flowers. Chemistry Like in the previous game Mario Superstar Baseball, this game features chemistry between the characters. The chemistry between characters can affect their playing style, as good chemistry between teammates can cause the characters to be more upbeat and jovial while bad chemistry will cause the characters to be gloomy and slow. Daisy has Good Chemistry with Princess Peach, Luigi, Birdo and Orange Mii. Daisy has Bad Chemistry with Petey Piranha, Hammer Bro. and Waluigi. Baby Daisy has Good Chemistry with Yoshi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong and Orange Mii. Baby Daisy has Bad Chemistry with Bowser, Magikoopa, Shy Guy, Petey Piranha, Dry Bones, Boo and King Boo ''''''Trivia * Daisy, along with Luigi and Bowser Jr, are the only sub-captains to have their own baseball fields in Mario Super Sluggers. Daisy is the only one of these sub-captains who has a baseball field playable at both day and night. (Bowser Jr's is only during the day, and Luigi's is only during the night) * In Mario Super Sluggers, Daisy has bad chemistry with Waluigi, possibly leading to further proof of their bad relationship. * Mario Super Sluggers has the largest character roster in any Mario game, with a total of 71 playable characters, including alternate colors of certain characters. Gallery See the Mario Baseball: Gallery.